ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Igor
Igor (イゴール, Igooru) is a recurring important figure in the Persona series. His role is crucial in the Persona Protagonist's journey. Appearance Igor has the appearance of a bizarre old man with long nose and bulging, bloodshot eyes. He wears a black suit with white gloves. In Persona ~Trinity Soul~, he was seen wearing a black robes with a happy mask. Personality While presenting himself as a mere servant of Philemon, Igor seems to be far more than this. Being a doll created by Philemon, Igor ponders upon the question of whether he is merely a doll or perhaps even human. Thus, he shows an interest in human beings. Further on, he creates Margaret, Elizabeth, and Theodore (proprietors of the Velvet Room who pursue similar questions in life) to assist him in the Velvet Room. In every Persona game to date, Igor has played the role of Proprietor of the Velvet Room, a space which transcends both dream and reality. As the Proprietor, Igor provides insight to the protagonists regarding their powers, emotional bonds, and possible dangers that await them in their journey. Igor also provides the vital services of Persona Fusion, which allows the creation of vastly more powerful Personas from preexisting ones; and the use of the Persona Compendium, which allows previously created and/or acquired Personas to be recalled at a later time. Despite his rather striking appearance, Igor bears a calm and courteous demeanor while speaking with players. Though the well-being of the protagonists is important to him, he reserves the disclosure of certain information for more "timely" points in the story. During conversations concerning the protagonists’ actions, Igor opts for rather cryptic comments that tend to foreshadow coming events and possibly the outcome of the story as a whole, regardless of whether or not those comments are at the time understood (which may be his intent). This suggests that Igor may have near-omniscience, though by his own admission, there are things that even he can't foresee. Trivia *Igor's Japanese voice actor, Isamu Tanonaka, best known for his voice-over for Medama Oyaji (Eyeball Father) in the anime series GeGeGe no Kitaro. The choice of Igor's voice actor could be related to the age and the salient eyeball of the character. Tanonaka died at the age of 77 on January 13, 2010 of a heart attack. *Although Persona 4 The Animation is produced after Tanonaka's death, the Japanese staff roll lists him as a "special cast" for Igor. The animation reuses the audio data from the original game instead of recording new voices. This continues into the Persona 3 movies, with Tanonaka being listed as Igor's voice actor. *Another Japanese voice actor who played Igor is Takeshi Aono in the Drama CD Persona 2: Innocent Sin ~ The Errors of Their Youth. However, in May 2010, Aono was hospitalized due to the heart attack and stroke. He eventually passed away on April 9, 2012. *Igor's name, along with Margaret, Elizabeth, and Theodore, may come from "Frankenstein", though Igor was a later addition and didn't appear in Mary Shelley's novel. *Exactly what Igor is has as not yet been revealed. He did say to Aigis in Persona 3 FES, that they are both similar beings. He didn't say how, and in what way, they are similar beings though. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Persona 3 Category:Persona 4 Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Velvet Room Members Category:Human Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Characters from Parts Unknown